


Opt Out

by The_Exile



Category: Dark Savior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Gen, Spoilers, Temporary Character Death, can't escape fate, corrupted Parallel 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: It will never be as simple as just not stepping onto the boat in the first place.written for FFFC day 13





	Opt Out

"You're sure you don't want to go through with your original plan?" asked Sherry.

Garian shook his head, "Call it bounty hunter's intuition but I have a bad feeling about that place."

"Sounds sensible to me. There are some creepy rumours about that place. Curses. Things being stored there that shouldn't be. Some bad politics above our pay grade." commented Orion.

"Shouldn't that be the sort of thing we investigate?" asked Beau, "Especially if we're sending something as dangerous as Bilan there. Hell, only Garian could have restrained that thing in the first place. If anything happens, if Bilan gets out...."

"Then I'm dead as well as everyone on that boat," said Garian, "Look, this whole mission was cursed from the start, I've already lost my closest comrade and I want nothing more to do with the whole affair. If he gets out now, that's the Agency's problem. Got that, birdie?"

Garian glared at the blue snakebird hovering over his shoulder, who ruffled his feathers and replied, rather indignantly, "Well, if we've lost the support of an A-rank Bounty Hunter, I'm going to have to delay the boat's departure while I quality check the thing's entire defences."

"Good for you," Garian yawned and stretched, deliberately forcing Jack to swerve out of the way of his arm, "That boat looks barely afloat and you want to transport an acid-spitting shapeshifter stronger than a tank on it. Why don't you birdies go on it as backup if you're worried? I'm betting you have some lethal tricks up your sleeve."

"Oh, but then who would take care of you?"

By the time Garian had finished telling the bird in no uncertain terms what he thought of Jack's 'caretaking', they arrived at the cafe that overlooked the pier. Despite Garian's protests that he didn't want to linger anywhere near the harbour, especially with the boat not yet gone, Kiwi pointed out that she hadn't had her morning coffee yet and that people sometimes started bleeding everywhere while small fires broke out as an indirect result of her not having her morning coffee yet. 

While Kiwi happily purred at the large cup of strong coffee she cradled in her paws, the others immediately went back to talking business, arguing over their share of the bounty for capturing Bilan while nagging Jack to look up today's hottest commissions on the Agency database. 

"Bloody hell, you guys only just checked it last night, what makes you think there's suddenly gonna be anyth..." complained Beau. Then he was silenced by a strangled squawk. Jack had gone deathly quiet, staring into empty space. The stupid bird never shut up normally. 

He was staring at Garian. Their leader was staring back at the bird, a look of dread on his own face.

"Garian... a new article just came up... it's a bounty for..." he swallowed, "An escaped prisoner. A child murderer. Garian, I don't know what in hell's name is going on, the Agency database never makes mistakes but this is impossible... even if you could escape from carbon freezing which you can't, it's legally the same as a death sentence for a reason... no, this is impossible!"

"Tell me what you're tweeting on about NOW or I'll pluck you," warned Kiwi with a very feline hiss.

"Yesterday. He would have arrived yesterday," muttered Garian, "I... I didn't check whether I was the early or late one..."

"All of us, we need to get back to the Agency now and have this cleared up. I mean, you've been right here with us all along. Some random other bounty hunter from out of town won't know that, though, so we need to stick to the shadows for a while..." Jack's babbling was interrupted by Kiwi's knives being drawn inches from his beak.

"I am warning you, this whole mission has gone wrong and I am deadly serious about needing to start a fight..."

Sherry's scream drowned them all out as Garian pitched forwards, coughing unstoppably, Blood poured from his mouth as his whole body convulsed in agony. The discarded coffee cup rolled off the table and fell to the floor before shattering. Seconds later, Garian followed it with a thud.

"... Rapid cell deterioration... quantumly impossible rate... second Bilan incident... anyone see him leave the group at any time? ARE YOU SURE?" Jack's ever more frantic babbling faded out as the whole room was swallowed up by a darkness that consumed all his senses...

... And he woke up back on the boat.


End file.
